


Cheese Ball

by sunshinecloud



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Cloud - Freeform, Cute, Fluff, M/M, OngCloud, Ongniel, PeachCloud, Slate, dont judge me, i just ship everyone with everyone, idol, jisung loves his sons so much, ongcloud is cute but no one ever realise, peach - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 21:13:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12117348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshinecloud/pseuds/sunshinecloud
Summary: Ong Seongwu feels bad for Ha Sungwoon because Kang Daniel gave him cheese ball for dog





	Cheese Ball

**Author's Note:**

> remember that cut? where daniel gave sungwoon dog food? isnt it hillarious?

"Yah! Don't eat it!" Jisung suddenly shouts. Stopping him from eating that cheese ball.

"Why?" Seongwu asked.

"It's not a random cheese ball tho," Daniel said. "It's a dog's food,"

"What?!! Dog's food?!! Then why Woojin gave it to me??!" Seongwu shouts.

"Oh! It give me an idea," Daniel said.

"Don't ever think to do anything stupid, Kang Daniel. And Seongwu, don't kill Woojin," Jisung said.

"You and your love to Woojin," Seongwu said.

"I love the members equally. Don't judge me," Jisung said.

"That's what every parents will tell their children," Daniel said to Seongwu.

"I am serious," Jisung said. "Be prepare. You guys will shoot for something,"

"Shooting for what?" Seongwu asked.

"He said something, right?" Daniel said. Daniel and Seongwu look at each other and starts to sings.

"Naman mollaseotdeon something~" then both of them just laugh.

"Don't do anything stupid just please you two," Jisung said before leaving.

"Oh! About my idea," Daniel said. Seongwu turns at Daniel. "Let's give Sungwoon hyung this thing too,"

"What do you mean?" Seongwu asked. "You want to give Sungwoon hyung dog's food? Are you crazy?"

"It's just for fun," Daniel said. 

"I still don't think it as a good idea," Seongwu said. 

Then, the filming started. They filmed for 'The man who feed the dog'.

Daniel really give that dog's food to Sungwoon. Seongwu tries to tells Sungwoon about it but Daniel always interrupt him.

"Cheese ball?" Sungwoon asked. Then he just put it in his mouth.

Daniel focus at Sungwoon until the 'cheese ball' already safely landed in the hyung's mouth. Seongwu just shook his head at the younger's act.

"It's cheese ball for dog," Daniel shows the package of the 'cheese ball'.

Sungwoon give this 'what?!' look at Daniel then quickly spit out the 'cheese ball'.

"What the hell!" Sungwoon is about to hit Daniel but he remember that they're still filming. While Daniel can't still laughing as his plan is success.

"Sorry, hyung," Daniel said in between his laugh.

"I'm leaving," Sungwoon said. Seongwu look at Sungwoon. He then turns at Daniel- who's still can't stop laughing.

"You better apologise to Sungwoon hyung later," Seongwu said.

Seongwu walks out to find Sungwoon right after the filming ended.

"Hyung," Seongwu calls him as he found him in the waiting room. Alone. Closing his eyes while sitting. Sungwoon look up at Seongwu, but then close his eyes again.

Seongwu sits beside Sungwoon.

"Are you alright, hyung?" Seongwu asked.

"Why are you asking me like that?" Sungwoon asked with a small giggles. His eyes still closed.

"About Daniel. I'm sorry about that," Seongwu said.

"It's him who should apologise. Not you though. You did nothing," Sungwoon said.

"But actually, I know that he's planning that. I just. I'm sorry that I didn't tell you earlier. I am really sorry," Seongwu said.

"Aye. You always defending that peach, huh?" Sungwoon open his eyes and look at Seongwu.

"What?! I'm not," Seongwu said.

"Just admit it," Sungwoon said like teasing him. 

"I'm just feel bad for you. It seems like you're not fine with that," Seongwu said. Sungwoon giggles.

"I'm fine, Ong-ah. It's just there's something bothering me lately," Sungwoon said. "How can I ever mad at you guys. You guys are like my family. Even if I feel upset, I can't help it but to still treat you guys nicely. Because I love you guys so much,"

"Really?" Seongwu asked.

"Jinjja, jeongmal, real, daebak, wanjeon, heol," Sungwoon said with wide grins on his face.

"You seems fine," Seongwu said.

"Sungwoonie hyung!!!" Daniel shouts from outside of the waiting room and then runs toward Sungwoon.

Sungwoon jumped on the sofa because he's too surprised at Daniel sudden entrance. Daniel suddenly hugs Sungwoon.

"Yah! What are you doing?!!" Sungwoon tries to push Daniel away.

"My small and precious hyung is upset, right? I'm sorry, my cloud. I'm just joking around," Daniel said while keep squeezing Sungwoon in his embrace.

"At this rate, Sungwoon hyung might disappears," Seongwu said.

"Ong-ah! Help me!" Sungwoon said. Seongwu just scratch his nape and just giggles looking at them.

**Author's Note:**

> OngCloud is very underated. I just want everyone to realise that they also exist. Well. I just enjoy shipping everyone with everyone. That's why. hihi


End file.
